Summer Fever
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: /For ES21 Award: Season of September/ "—kurasa aku terkena demam musim panas." /ClifHiru/


**Summer Fever**

By Sapphire

_Standard disclaimer applied_

For Eyeshield 21 Award: Season of September

**Summary:** "—kurasa aku terkena demam musim panas." /ClifHiru/

**Warning:** Shonen ai, OOC-maybe, abal, gaje, bad language, Don't like? Don't read ==v

* * *

Musim panas.

Terjadi pada bulan Juni sampai September di belahan bumi utara. Matahari bersinar lebih lama dibanding musim lain. Musim yang paling tepat untuk bersenang-senang. Musim di mana pantai-pantai dipastikan akan dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang mengincar sinar matahari untuk mencoklatkan kulit. Sekolah-sekolah diliburkan, membuat musim panas menjadi musim yang paling tepat untuk berlibur dan bersantai.

Tapi tidak untuk Clifford D. Lewis.

Pemuda pirang itu kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Berbagai macam obat tergeletak di sisi meja, tak tersentuh sama sekali. Ia tahu ia sakit, ia tahu kalau obat itu tidak cepat-cepat diminum bukan tak mungkin ia akan mati, ia tahu tindakan yang ia lakukan sekarang pasti terkesan tolol sekali. Tapi bahkan walau mengetahui itu semua tetap saja ia masih enggan menyentuh pil-pil itu.

Kapan sih seorang Clifford tidak keras kepala?

Musim panas ini ia sudah meninggalkan bangku pendidikan SMU dan akan melanjutkannya ke jenjang Universitas. Di Notre Dame, tentu saja. Walau aplikasinya juga diterima di kampus-kampus Ivy League ternama lainnya, tetap saja hanya Notre Dame yang menjadi tujuan Clifford. Prioritasnya saat memilih perguruan tinggi toh adalah _american football_, bukan pendidikan atau sejenisnya. Meninggalkan New York dan pindah ke Indiana pun oke-oke saja bagi sang Lewis.

Cuaca yang lebih panas dari hari-hari biasa sepertinya membuat kondisi kesehatan Clifford limbung. Hari ini, entah disebabkan oleh apa, mendadak saja Clifford tak kuasa bangkit dari ranjang. Tubuhnya panas dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuh, tapi tetap tak membuatnya merasakan kehangatan. Cahaya matahari musim panas di luar bahkan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Clifford masih ingat dengan jelas kemarin siang ia menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain _beach_ _football_ di pantai Brighton—di Brooklyn sana—bersama Bud dan Panther. Tapi kenapa tak ada hujan-tak ada angin ia bisa mendadak sakit begini?

Oh iya, sepanjang musim panas ini, kan, ia belum bertemu dengan Hiruma.

_Memangnya itu bisa dijadikan alasan penyakit?_

Bagi Clifford sih, bisa.

.

.

* * *

Musim panas sudah berjalan empat bulan. Dari Juni sampai September, sudah terhitung empat bulan. Itu berarti sudah empat bulan juga ia belum bertemu dengan entitas bernama Youichi Hiruma. Sesekali sih Hiruma menelpon, atau tidak ia yang menghubungi pemuda Jepang itu. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, selama empat bulan terakhir mereka belum pernah bertemu muka.

Itu resiko LDR. Ha, Clifford juga tahu.

Hubungan mereka—kalau tidak mau disebut tidak jelas—bisa dibilang aneh. Clifford masih kesulitan menggambarkan hubungannya dengan iblis dari Deimon itu. Kekasih? Tidak, kekasih itu bukan sebutan yang pas—dan norak, lagipula. Teman spesial? Bah, jadi teman saja tidak, apalagi spesial! Tambatan hati? Yeah, kembali saja sana ke tahun 80an. Bajingan favorit?

Nah, yang ini masih bisa Clifford tolerir.

Hiruma sendiri sih lebih santai. Dia hanya berujar; _"Mau seaneh apapun hubungan sialan kita ini, yang penting kita bersama. Akhir dari diskusi!"_

Segalanya memang mudah baginya. Tak ada yang perlu dipersulit—termasuk hubungan aneh mereka pun apa gunanya dipersulit?

.

.

* * *

"Uhuk...uhuk...,"

Lengkingan suara batuk keluar dengan indahnya dari kerongkongan Clifford. Ia tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang, jelas. Tapi tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya untuk tidak minum obat. Lagipula jika minum obat memangnya ia akan langsung sembuh? Kan belum tentu juga. Karena itu Clifford enggan harus merusak ginjalnya dengan meminum pil-pil obat tidak jelas itu.

Lihat, ia berpikiran jauh ke depan atas dampak terlalu banyak minum obat.

_Atau malah berpikir kelewat jauh._

Kembali ia rapatkan selimutnya, semakin meringkuk di tempat tidur yang empuk. Matahari di luar sana sudah semakin tinggi, pertanda sudah siang hari. Di musim panas seperti ini matahari seakan selalu bersinar setiap saat. AC di kamar Clifford untungnya bisa mengalahkan cahaya musim panas. Tapi berhubung sudah memasuki bulan September, seharusnya angin musim gugur mulai datang dan melenyapkan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya musim panas.

Tapi sepertinya musim panas tahun ini bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya. Lihat saja, sudah memasuki bulan September tapi matahari masih betah terus-terusan tergantung di atas langit. Clifford bosan juga lama-lama melihatnya, membuatnya sakit saja—cahaya matahari itu.

"Uhuk...uhuk...,"

_Batuk sialan! _Makinya. _Penyakit sialan! Musim panas sialan! Hiruma sialan—ARGH!_

Ia ingin cepat-cepat musim gugur saja. Lebih sejuk, lebih segar, lebih dingin. Dan ia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki tahun pertamanya di bangku kuliah. Clifford tersiksa dengan cahaya musim panas ini. Daripada meringkuk sakit karena demam musim panas ini lebih baik musim gugur segera datang, kan?

"Uhuk...uhuk...,"

"Kalau sakit, minum obat, idiot!"

Teguran singkat dengan nada santai itu seketika langsung membuat Clifford batuk-batuk hebat. Suara yang ia rindukan—coret, terlalu norak—ia harapakan, mendadak muncul begitu saja di kamarnya. Padahal berani sumpah Clifford bahkan tak mendengar pintu kamarnya berderik. Benar-benar iblis, pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Clifford berjuang keras untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya agar bisa melihat sosok yang selama empat bulan terakhir absen dalam hidupnya. Tapi sebelum ia malah kecapaian sendiri atas usaha yang hanya menguras energinya, pemuda Jepang berambut pirang itu sudah mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang—memandang mata Clifford dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Heran, kenapa kau hobi sekali masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar orang?" cibir Clifford pada sosok di depannya ini.

Hiruma terkekeh pelan, tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kembali maniknya ia hadapkan pada manik pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu. "Heran, kenapa kau hobi sekali membuat orang repot?" balasnya.

Clifford mengangkat alisnya heran. "Repot? Repot apa?"

"Kalau kau mati hanya karena tidak mau minum obat, aku juga yang repot." Jawab Hiruma sambil menunjuk pil-pil obat di atas meja yang belum tersentuh sama sekali sejak tadi.

Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana Hiruma tahu semua itu, tapi ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting. "Kenapa harus kau yang repot?" masih belum sampai pada nalar Clifford. "Kalau aku mati toh ayahku yang akan membiayai pemakamanku."

"—kalau kau mati, aku kesepian."

Dan kembali sukses membuat Clifford batuk-batuk hebat. "Tolong, ya, aku sedang sakit begini kau jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan, _dong!_" Keluhnya, lalu melengkingkan suara batuk lagi.

"Serius, idiot, kau sakit apa sih?" Mau tak mau Hiruma memperlihatkan wajah cemas juga melihat Clifford sudah seperti siap mati saja. Wajahnya pucat, dan suara batuknya barusan mengerikan. Lihat saja, kalau masih ngotot tidak mau minum obat nanti Hiruma tarik untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

_Quarterback_ Amerika itu menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, tapi—uhuk...uhuk...," diinterupsi oleh batuk. "—kurasa aku terkena demam musim panas."

Hiruma langsung meledak tawanya. "Kekekeke, yang benar saja, brengsek? Kalau mau mengarang nama penyakit apa tidak bisa yang lebih elit sedikit, eh?"

Wajah Clifford langsung merah padam, perpaduan antara marah dan demam yang belum turun-turun juga. Dia lalu mendesis, "Dengar, bajingan, aku sedang tidak bisa teriak-teriak saat ini. Tapi aku bersumpah jika kau masih bertingkah menjengkelkan seperti itu, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari kamarku!"

"Berdiri saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau menendangku?" ejek Hiruma.

Pemuda Lewis itu menggeram, memaki dalam hati karena perkataan Hiruma benar adanya. Akhirnya terpaksa ia pakai cara tersisa; _ngambek._ Badannya ia miringkan ke arah lain, menolak melihat sosok Hiruma. Selimutnya ia pakai untuk menutupi kepala, semakin menutup akses Hiurma untuk melihatnya.

Hiruma mendesah, "Ya sudah, tidur saja sana! Istirahat."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hiruma bangkit dari ranjang dan menarik kursi dari ujung ruangan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu lalu dengan santai mulai menyalakan laptop kesayangannya. Bunyi 'tik tik' pelan segera memenuhi ruangan.

"Hey, idiot, kau masih mendengarkanku, kan?" Panggil Hiruma, yang dengan sukses diacuhkan Clifford. Tapi Hiruma tetap melanjutkan. "Kau bilang kau terkena demam musim panas, eh? Kekeke, itu tolol, tahu!" Sebelum Clifford melemparinya pakai sepatu, Hiruma kembali bicara."Tapi sebenarnya, kau sendiri mirip musim panas."

Perkataan itu membuat Clifford membalikkan badannya untuk memandang Hiruma, merasa aneh dengan pernyataan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan menatap manik biru Clifford. "Kuat, menyilaukan, panas—itu kau di mataku."

"Hey—" Mengungkapkan protes tidak terima karena disamakan dengan musim yang sudah membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Tapi juga penuh dengan kegembiraan, semangat, ceria." Hiruma menambahkannya dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

Clifford memberengut, merasa itu semua sama sekali tak sesuai dengan imejnya. Ceria? Gembira? Yang benar saja! "Kalau begitu kau sendiri musim gugur!" Clifford membalas.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Angin musim gugur itu sanggup merontokkan seluruh daun dari pohon-pohon, sama sepertimu yang sanggup menghancurkan orang-orang dengan buku ancamanmu." Jelas Clifford, "Dan angin musim gugur lah yang melenyapkan cahaya musim panas."

Hiruma diam termangu, merenungkan ucapan pemuda sakit yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia bergumam. "Kurasa kita tidak cocok dianalogikan dengan musim." Ucapnya akhirnya.

_Yang mulai duluan siapa lagian?_ Dengus Clifford. "Yeah," Ia mengiyakan. Kembali terbatuk, masih sakit saja rupanya.

Hiruma memandangnya dengan pandangan letih. "Masih tidak mau minum obat?"

Clifford menggeleng. "Buat apa? Merusak ginjal saja."

"Merusak ginjal?" ulang Hiruma tak percaya, seakan Clifford baru saja mengatakan hal paling bodoh sedunia. "_Geez_, aku tak mengerti cara berpikirmu, idiot!"

Pemuda Lewis itu hanya diam sebagai balasan, kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Masih menggigil dan kedinginan. "Aku tak butuh obat." Gumamnya dari dalam selimut. "Obatnya sudah ada di sini. Sebentar lagi juga aku pasti akan sembuh"

Hiruma mencibir. "Aku obatmu? Begitu?"

Clifford mengangguk tanpa suara. Masih mencoba tidur dengan memejamkan mata. Dari tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur agar melupakan rasa sakitnya, tapi selalu gagal. Sekarang, setelah Hiruma muncul di kamarnya, rasa kantuk mendadak muncul begitu saja. Wajahnya masih ia tutupi dengan selimut, dan tubuhnya ia miringkan dengan posisi membelakangi Hiruma.

"Konyol," gumam Hiruma.

"Berisik!" Seru Clifford setengah sadar, "Kenapa kau peduli, lagipula?" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Iblis Jepang itu cemberut. "Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena—" Ia menahan ucapannya. Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Clifford yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya dengan selimut. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyibakkan selimut itu, dan wajah tidur Clifford segera ia temukan.

Hiruma tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu melanjutkan. "—karena kau penting bagiku." Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang diam tak bergerak itu. Manis benar Clifford jika sedang tidur—tenang dan tidak berisik.

"Kematianmu adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi di dunia. Karena itu, tetaplah hidup."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Hiruma segera menjauh. Tak berniat melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, komandan dari neraka ini mengemasi laptopnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Clifford akhirnya tidur, maka lebih baik ia pulang. Biar saja jika nanti Clifford terbangun dan mendapati Hiruma sudah tak ada di sampingnya, karena memang begitulah dirinya—selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja.

_Seperti angin musim gugur._

_._

_.

* * *

_

**END

* * *

**

makna musim panas dan angin musim gugurnya nyampe gak o.o nyampe aja deh ya :| fic untuk award sekalian birthday fic untuk diri saya sendiri B) yep, hari ini 5 September, saya ulang tahun yang ke 16. Kado dong :/ cukup kasih saya fic BastiHolgi aja kok #halah

ClifHiru OOC harap maklum, saya udah lama gak bikin mereka ==' dan kayaknya di akhir Hiru OOC banget orz

Review? /coret/Jangan cuma baca atau ngefave tanpa ngasih review ya ._./coret/


End file.
